The present claimed invention relates to the field of computer chassis structures. More specifically, the present claimed invention relates to an ejector latch indicator light employed in conjunction with computer chassis structures.
Presently, printed circuit assemblies (PCAs) are comprised of a substrate (e.g., PC board) with associated microcircuits. Typically, PCAs are used in conjunction with chassis structures to allow a large amount of processing ability to fit into a small space. In general, the chassis structure may contain a multiplicity of PCAs operating independently, in conjunction, or as a portion of a larger network. Often, the PCA is attached to the chassis type structure in conjunction with very specific standards. Typically, PCA attaching standards include, for example, the compact peripheral component interconnect (cPCI) standard, and the VersaModular Eurocard (VME) standard.
Typically, PCAs used in the chassis type structure fabricated to one of the above-mentioned standards (e.g., cPCI or VME) have indicator lights such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on the printed circuit board (PCB). The LEDs are conventionally used to signal various states of the applications running on the PCA including, but not limited to: when the PCA is available for hot swapping, diagnostic states, and progress indicators. For example, the cPCI industry standard LED color for the hot swapping status of a PCA is blue. Therefore, if the light is on (or off, or blinking depending on the specification) the PCA is ready to be hot swapped. In addition to application state information such as indicating hot swapping status, LEDs may be used to indicate local area network (LAN) connectivity, connection speeds (e.g., 10 megabits, 100 megabits, 1000 megabits, etc.), power on or off, or the like.
Another utilization of the LED on a PCA is for identification. Specifically, if service personnel are working on a chassis and need to identify a specific PCA an operator can turn an LED on or off for a short period of time, thus allowing correct identification of the PCA.
Since the LED is mounted on the PCB, both visual and physical access to the LED (or LEDs) is normally limited. For example, in order for a user to see the LED, holes must be drilled through the bulkhead of the PCA. The LED may then shine through the hole allowing a user to have visual feedback with regard to the status of the PCA. Sometimes, a light diffusing pipe is used in conjunction with the hole in the bulkhead of the PCA to allow a better view of the LED.
One deleterious effect of drilling a hole through the bulkhead of a PCA in order to observe the LED is the lack of uniformity between LED locations per PCA. For example, there is no cPCI industry standard for the location of the LED(s). Therefore, whoever designs the system (or PCA) must also establish the location(s) of the LED(s), design the bulkhead with the correct hole location(s), and choose whether or not to use a light diffusing pipe (or pipes) in conjunction with the LED(s).
In addition to the custom bulkhead requirements mentioned above, since there is no industry standard LED location, users (e.g., administrators and service personnel) can never be sure of the location of the LED with respect to the bulkhead. Therefore, a user may believe the blue LED is off and the PCA is ready for hot swapping, but infact, they may be looking through the wrong hole or at the wrong LED. In such a case, the PCA may be removed prematurely and damage to components within the PCA may occur.
Another problem with the use of LEDs on a PCB is the amount of room they require. For example, not only does the LED take up space on the PCB but other connectors, cables, indicators, and the like, must be carefully placed around the LED and the viewing hole for the LED to ensure there is no blockage of the light from the LED to the bulkhead. Moreover, the bulkhead of the PCA also has limited room. Therefore, drilling a hole (or holes) in the bulkhead (in order to establish a viewing window for the LED) leaves less room for connectors, labels, communication ports, and the like.
Thus, the utilization of LEDs is non-standard, time-consuming, and lacks the desired xe2x80x9cDesign for Manufacturability.xe2x80x9d
The present invention provides an ejector latch indicator light method and apparatus which establishes a conventional location for LEDs. The present invention also provides an ejector latch indicator light method and apparatus which achieves the above accomplishment and which facilitates utilization of a standard bulkhead having no visual port. The present invention also provides an ejector latch indicator light method and apparatus which achieves the above accomplishments and which can be adapted to readily interface with industry standard components and meet industry standard specifications.
Specifically, an ejector latch indicator light assembly for reducing the interference by a bulkhead of light emitted from an indicator light is disclosed. In one embodiment, the present invention is comprised of an ejector latch. The present embodiment is further comprised of an indicator light integrated with the ejector latch. The indicator light is adapted to emit light from the ejector latch such that interference by the bulkhead of the light emitted from the indicator light is reduced.